Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) may be provided with an internal combustion engine and an electric machine in communication with a high voltage battery. Either or both the internal combustion engine and the electric machine are capable of generating power and torque to propel the HEV. The HEV may be provided with a stop/start strategy that may stop and start the engine during a drive cycle. The stop/start strategy may turn off the engine to improve overall vehicle fuel economy. The engine may remain off until an engine start request is received. The electric machine may be used to provide torque to crank the engine to start the engine in some scenarios. Some HEV's may be provided with a low voltage starter to assist the electric machine in starting the engine at low temperatures.